Scarred
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: After Malibu University, the Spies separate for Graduate School and begin to fall in love. No mission for two years. However, within those two years, something sinister begins to happen. The Spies return to WOOHP for another mission. However, will this mission bring heart ache to one of the girls?
1. The Spies Are Back

_**Author's note: One of my favorite childhood TV shows. Just so you know, this fanfiction will feature OC villains and characters. I hope that you will enjoy reading this fanfiction! **_

Frightened, a man began to run for his life. His face was in so much pain, all he could feel was the pain. He continued to cry for help as he ran through the cold autumn night. His breathing became staggered, heavy, and uneven. His legs felt like they were about to give out from underneath him. He didn't dare stop though, in fear of someone following him. On the man's face was a freshly cut incision that started from the top of his forehead and ended down to the point of his chin.

For a brief moment, he thought that he was safe to take a breath of air; he came to a halt. He bent down, putting his hands to his knobbly knees. Perking his head up, he began looking from left to right, behind him, before he returned to looking down at the pebbled path he was currently on. He finished catching his breath and slowly standing up, one vertebrae at a time. When he went to start running again, he came face-to-face with someone in a mask with a facial scar stitch. The man then fell backwards, cowering as he backed away from the masked person.

"S-Stay away from me!" The man yelled.

The masked character walked closer before the man felt hands grabbing him. The man struggled, he couldn't see the faces of the owners of the hands. The unfortunate man let out one more scream before him, and the mysterious characters vanished.

…...

After the three Totally Spies graduated from Malibu University, they went to separate Graduate schools. Clover took her fashion degree to the next step, but it seemed like her worst enemy attended the same school. Samantha took her degree to her new school, she was going to become a Doctor. Alexandra was on her way with her new degree as a sporting coach. It would be very hard for the three of them, however, they knew that they couldn't stay together forever. They remained close as friends could be, they were also WOOHP spies. Perhaps there will be a mission for them to go on. That wouldn't be the case for the next two years however, the girls would now be in their Senior year of Graduate School.

Clover would be walking from her last class for the day to the student building to sit down before she went to her dorm room. Wearing red high heels and a new red cotton dress, she carried her bag against her shoulder. Taking out her compowder, she was hoping that Sam or Alex messaged her. She sighed as she saw no new messages. She sat down on a bench, closing her compowder before sticking it back in her bag.

"E-Excuse me?" A meek male voice stated. "Could you direct me to the Math building? I'm supposed to take a test, but all the other test centers are full. The only one open is in the Math building."

Clover glanced up from where she sat, seeing this young man's handsome face. She blushed as her heart felt warm. The boy had shaggy brunette hair, emerald green eyes, and athletic features. The boy didn't look no older than 21, a sophomore.

"Of course!" Clover answered, jumping right on board. "I can show you where the Math building is."

"Thank you, ma'm," he replied.

"You're welcome," she said. "My name is Clover. It's nice to meet you."

"Connor, pleased to meet you Clover," the boy said.

"Maybe after your test, we can go get some coffee at the cafe!" Said Clover. "I'll get a nonfat latte and you can get whatever you want."

"Uh, sure, sounds great," Connor replied, his face turning bright red.

Clover walked Connor across campus to a warm brown building that was three stories high with trees all around it, covering the open areas from the sun. It was clearly obvious, Clover was head-over-heels in love with Connor. Connor talked about how he was from Beverly Hills, Clover's home town.

"Here is the Math-," Clover began.

"Ah, coming into my building?" A familiar female voice rang. "As if! You know that it takes more than that to get past me."

"I'm just showing a student around, Mandy," Clover answered, trying hard not to get annoyed with Mandy's statement. "Let me through so I can show him to his class."

"Ha! Like you know your way through this building!" Mandy laughed. "You would get lost that the police would have to issue a missing persons report."

"Mandy, I'm only going to ask this one more time," Clover spoke, she was getting irritated. "Let me pass."

"I think I can find my way," Connor said. "Thank you for showing me the way, Clover."

Clover turned to look at the handsome boy walking from behind her to the entrance of the building. Mandy began laughing once again, which made Clover imagine that Mandy was drifting away at sea full of sharks. Clover clenched her fists and turned the other direction, walking away. She returned to that bench that she was sitting on before Connor had met her at. She folded her arms, sighing.

"I miss having missions," she muttered. "I miss seeing my friends. I miss Jer. I miss all of it."

A faint beep could be heard before the bench Clover was sitting on had fallen through the ground, just like the good old times. Clover let out a powerful scream, she was shocked and surprised, her hands pulling her dress down in front to keep it from flowing up in the sudden rush of air. Could it be? Was Jerry calling her back?

…

Samantha would be at the cafe shop inside the student union building with David. They were talking about if they should start dating. Sam, of course, was on the fence about dating. Yes, she still had a crush on him. However, her heart and mind were on finishing her degree. David understood Sam's decisions, he would wait. But they would still be friends. Now that the holidays were here, David would be going home. Sam was planning on meeting up with Clover and Alex to surprise Jerry on Thanksgiving.

"When you see Clover and Alex," David paused. "Tell them 'hi' for me."

"You know I will, David," Sam replied.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sam," David said as he stood up with his coffee cup. "I will see you later."

"Happy Thanksgiving, David. Have a good trip," Sam told him.

David and Sam wave to each other before they go their separate directions. Sam took her cup to a quiet room, she sighed as she took out her compowder. She had no messages from Clover or Alex. She put it away in her bag. Sam then leaned back in her chair, glancing up at the ceiling. Her red hair brushing the back of the chair. Suddenly, the chair leaned back way too far. It began to feel like Sam was falling backwards.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" She questioned.

Sam turned her head to find herself falling down an open trap door. Her eyes widened. She knew where she was going, this was all too familiar to her. WOOHP was calling for help.

…

Alexandra would be walking out from class, holding hands with a man she had been dating. This had been their first week since they decided to go steady. Alex glanced up to look at him. His short black hair was spiked, his blue eyes were deep as the sea, and his lips were kissable. His name is William Reads. He walked her to her dorm room.

"Thank you for walking me to my dorm, Will," Alex said.

"Anytime, Alex," he replied. "Have fun with your friends."

"I will spend Christmas with you," Alex paused. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled before he kissed her. "I better get going."

"See you after the holiday, Will," Alex said.

"See you, Alex," he replied before he left.

Alex opened the door to her dorm room, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. She closed the door behind her. Did he really just kiss her? If that happened, that would mark their first kiss. She had to tell the other girls, she grabbed her compowder, hoping that the others had messaged her. No new messages. Alex placed her compowder back in her pocket before she walked towards the mirror. She was still blushing like crazy!

"He kissed me!" She exclaimed. "He really kissed me!"

Her cheering came to an end when the floor opened up from underneath her. Alex began screaming out of complete surprise. This was all too familiar, these tunnels were bringing back memories that she had kept secret.

…

There were three screams that were in sync with one another. Soon, the screaming came to a stop when three girls landed on a soft floor cushion. Clover began rubbing her head, she felt like she hit her head on the way down. Sam rubbed her arm, falling backwards wasn't her idea of fun. Alex rubbed her knees, landing on them gave her rug burns. However, when they saw each other; they forgot about their pain.

"Sam, Alex!" Clover exclaimed.

"Clover, Alex!" Sam added.

"Sam, Clover!" Alex said.

"I'm glad to see you too, girls," a familiar male voice said.

The girls turned to see a familiar well dressed man standing behind the desk.

"Jerry!" They replied in unison, so happy to see him.

"I hate to break this reunion, girls," Jerry Lewis spoke. "I have to cut to the chase and tell you about your new mission."

"Wait a minute! We haven't had a mission in two years," Clover paused. "Why are we getting a mission now?"

"There hasn't been any real serious situations to call you girls," Jerry answered. "I'm sorry that I never told you."

"We're not angry at you, Jer," Alex said.

"What matters is that we are all back," Sam added.

"Now about our mission," Clover finished.

"Your mission? Ah yes!" Jerry paused. "This mission is possibly the most serious we have ever had to face yet. Victims have gone to local authorities talking about a man in a mask with a long stitch crossed in front cutting into their face with surgery tools."

On the screen, there was a scarred victim. It was enough to make the girls gag. Sam then looked at Jerry.

"Who asked for WOOHP's help?" Sam questioned.

"The local police," Jerry answered. "As of now, no one has died from their wounds."

"I hope this mission doesn't end up with us getting cut up," Clover spoke.

"We're sending you to Montana," Jerry added on to the mission. "It's where this spree all began. It's up to you to find more clues that we can use to help us put this man behind bars."

Alex blinked, hearing the location began to make her think.

"To help you on your mission, we better talk about the gadgets," Jerry said, snapping his fingers as the screen changed to where the gadgets would be shown. "Jetpack Backpacks, Heat-Sensor 6000 Infered Sunglasses, Earring Communicator, DNA Scanner Sunglasses, Laser Lipstick, Homing Stick Pin, and C.A.S.H."

"This is a lot of gadgets," Alex replied. "I just hope that this isn't going to cost actual cash."

"We're probably gonna need them," Sam paused. "If our references are correct, we are facing someone who is entirely different than anyone else we've faced."

"More than likely," Clover said.

"We will do our best, Jerry," Sam said.

"The plane will be waiting for you," Jerry replied. "Good luck, girls."

Jerry pressed a red button on his desk, it opened the floor from underneath the three spies and they fell all the way down. Of course, the girls screamed.

"Oh, I really missed doing that," Jerry muttered.


	2. Double Homicide

On the Spies plane, the three girls sat in their chairs awkwardly. They had been away from each other for two years. Even though they had messaged each other and webcamed, things were still awkward.

"So," Alex began, trying to break the awkward silence as she brushed her bangs to the side. "How are you guys?"

"Not too bad, I guess," Sam answered. "How about you, Clover?"

"I've been alright," Clover replied. "The only complaint I have is who I have to deal with every day at Graduate School."

"Mandy?!" Both Sam and Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah! You have no idea the kind of torture she puts me through," Clover answered. "She stopped me earlier today from showing this handsome new hottie to the testing center."

"Are we going to be talking about boys now?" Sam asked.

"Have you found your Prince Charming, Sammy?" Clover question.

"We've all met him before," Sam answered.

"We have?" Alex asked, tilting her head to the side.

"David."

"Really?!" Clover paused. "I'm happy for you, Sammy! I gotta admit, I am a little jealous."

"Let's hope that Mandy won't steal that handsome boy while we're away and that you'll have a chance, Clover," Sam told her.

"She better not! Now Alex, we've talked about the boys we like," Clover paused. "It's your turn."

That made Alex blush and her heart sink. She was trying to find the words to say.

"Well, um, maybe it's for the best I don't share it right now, Clover," Alex replied.

"Whatever! You're turning red as a rose, Alex," Clover said, observing Alex's face. "It's obvious that you are in love!"

Alex hesitated for another moment or two. She looked from both Sam and Clover.

"W-Well," Alex answered. "I've been dating a guy. We've decided to go steady last week."

"You WHA-?!" Clover almost collapsed.

"Congratulations, Alex," Sam replied. "I'm so happy for you. If it's not too much to ask. What's his name?"

"His name is William," Alex answered Sam's question. "I was going to message the both of you before the floor of my bathroom opened up from underneath me."

"I was leaning back against a chair when the floor underneath it opened, and I fell in," Sam said.

"I was sitting on a bench and fell through the ground when it opened up," Clover added.

"And I screamed!" They said in unison. "Then I was suddenly at WOOHP Headquarters. Just like the good old days."

"Focus girls," Jerry would say through the earring communicators. "You'll be landing soon."

"Buckle up, girls," Sam said, taking her seat belt and buckling it up around her waist. "We have work to do."

Alex and Clover followed pursuit and buckled theirs. The plane began to land down onto the platform. The girls were already in their spy gear, gadgets were in place. This mission was something they have never had to accomplish before. The girls were anxious, the only thing they knew about this mission was that the suspect used surgery tools to scar the faces of his victims and then set them free, and the suspect wore a face mask so no one could see what he looked like. This was going to be a tough mission to solve.

…

When the girls landed, they were sent to the riverbank on the east side of the city of Great Falls, Montana at 9:10pm. Taking the order from the local police, they set off. The girls came to the riverbank, seeing something odd. There were two males lying on the grass, the girls went to take a closer look. The males had a fresh cut scar that crossed their faces, but their necks were slit ear-to-ear. Sam lifted their arms to check to see if either of them had a pulse; their skin was slightly warm as far as Sam could tell; neither men had a pulse. They had come across dead bodies… Sam stood up in a flash, backing up quickly. Both Clover and Alex were in shock, their faces were pale, Alex had her hands to her mouth.

"Are they-?" Clover began. "Sammy? Are they-?"

"Dead," Sam finished Clover's question. "Y-Yes, t-they are dead."

"N-No," Alex muttered.

"W-We should call Jerry," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Clover said.

Sam pulled out her compowder and called Jerry, brushing her hair behind her ear. When Jerry's face showed on the screen, Sam's face read nothing but concern.

"Sam," Jerry asked. "What's going on?"

"Jerry, we just came across two dead bodies," Sam answered. "Both with fresh cut scarred faces. Their throats are slit."

"That's not at all good," Jerry said. "I will get a hold of the police with this information. You girls keep the crime scene clean from citizens. Try to see if there is a murder weapon."

"We will," Sam replied.

"Stay safe and alert girls," Jerry paused. "WOOHP will be there with the police as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Jerry," Sam hung up and placed her compowder back in her pocket before she turned to both Clover and Alex who had finished vomiting. "I will go search to see if the unsub left any clues."

"Okay," Clover said. "I will see if I can possibly identify our victims. Alex, could you hold this for me?"

"Sure, Clover," Alex said as she took the Homing Stick Pin and placed it in her pocket. "I'll keep an eye for anyone coming on the trail."

Both Sam and Alex put on their Heat-Sensor 6000 Infrared Sunglasses, while Clover put on her DNA Scanner Sunglasses. Clover looked at the body on the left. The male looked no older than 15, he had long blonde hair that was now stained with his own blood, tan skinned, and his brown eyes were opened in surprise. Clover's DNA Scanner Sunglasses scanned, but came up empty on the search. She turned to look at the second body. Scanning the darker skinned body, it came up with a match.

"I've got a match on this man right here," she said. "His name is Calvon Mcbride, he was 13 years old."

"So young," Alex replied. "Why would our suspect suddenly switch to murder?"

"Either they saw his face," Clover began.

"Or, he's trying to get our attention," Sam answered, picking up a bloody scalpel with a pair of tweezers. "Clover, can you use your sunglasses to check if there is any sign of DNA on this scalpel?"

Clover walked towards Sam's direction to see the bloody scalpel in the tweezers. Using the DNA Scanner Sunglasses, Clover took a close look at the handle hoping that the suspect left their DNA on the metal.

"Our suspect must've been wearing gloves," sighed Clover. "There is no DNA on our suspect."

"Clover, Sam!" A male voice called out to them.

"We're coming Jer!" Clover replied.

Sam and Clover headed back to where the bodies were. Sam still had the tweezers with the murder weapon. All of this was horrible, terrifying, and sad at the same time. Two innocent people were killed and there was no motive, no identity on their suspect. WOOHP Agents, Jerry, and the local police had made camp at this location. Sam and Clover took off their sunglasses as they walked over to Alex. She kept glancing around without her Heat-Sensor 6000 Infrared Sunglasses on. It felt like someone was watching them.

"Alex, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel like someone is watching us," Alex paused, answering Sam's question. "It's probably nothing more than just my imagination anyway."

Alex's suspicion couldn't have been more right. Hidden in the trees, a suspicious looking man in a mask sat. He was watching the work of the WOOHP agents and the local police figure out the mystery behind the two dead men. He used hunting binoculars to get a closer look. He saw Sam dressed in her green spy attire, Clover in her red matching spy attire, and Alex in her yellow spy attire. Under the mask, the corner of the man's lips raised.

"Well, well, well, looks like the cat's out of the bag," he whispered.

The man pulled something from his coat pocket, pulling the string from the round object before he threw it at the large group. Once the object hit the ground, a thick cloud of grey smoke covered the group. A sharp object from the grenade had lodged itself and grazed Sam's leg.

"Okay! That seriously wasn't cool!" She said, with a small groan.

"Sam!" Clover and Alex cried out, they couldn't see what happened with all of the thick smoke around them.

"Girls! Are you okay?" Jerry questioned.

While the man took the chance to capture Alex while it was still covered. He had knocked Alex unconscious before making his escape. When the smoke cleared, Sam glanced down to see where the shard of metal had hit her. Clover ran to her to help.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked.

"I will be," Sam answered before she began looking around. "Wait, where's Alex?"

"Alex?" Clover asked as she began to look around as well. "Alex!"

"Alex!" Jerry called out, with no answer back.

"This isn't good," Clover said.

"Something wasn't right when that smoke grenade went off," Sam replied, tensing up as her leg was being looked at by the WOOHP medical team. She glanced up at the trees, seeing one a branch wasn't like the other. "Alex wasn't kidding when she said she felt like someone was watching us. I bet our unsub had a good eye from that tree over there."

Clover turned her head to look, seeing what Sam saw.

"We have to figure out where he's keeping Alex before she becomes the next victim," Clover said.

"I will help," Jerry spoke. "Is it possible that Alex has the Homing Stick Pin?"

"I have it," Clover answered before she began looking through her pockets, not feeling the Homing Stick Pin anywhere. "Wait, where is it?"


	3. Scarred

Alex moaned as she began to open her chocolate brown eyes. Her yellow suit was opened at the chest, bloody bandages covered her chest and stomach. Her hands were tied to railings of a medical bed with chains. Her head was pounding, it was almost like someone was taking a hammer and slamming her in the head. Once her vision cleared from being blurred, she carefully glanced around. The walls around her were rotting and falling apart, there wasn't much light in this room. There was a sudden sharp pain that came from her chest. Alex tensed as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps against the wooden flooring.

"Who's there?" She questioned.

"Good to see you're awake, WOOHP Spy," a man's voice answered, however, Alex couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. "Why are you hurting innocent people? Why did you kill those kids?"

The man in the stitched mask came into the light. Alex cowered back, she was terrified. She had no idea what this man was going to do to her.

"You ask too many questions," he said. "But that doesn't matter. Let's cut to the chase and begin with: who are you?"

Alex glared at him, making no sound. The pain was overbearing mostly, however she then shook her head.

"Why would I tell you?" She replied.

"I know that you're one of WOOHPs special agents," the man said, placing the blade of the scalpel against Alex's cheek. "Yes, I know what you are. Now, tell me your name."

"Alex," she admitted.

The masked man took the knife off against her skin. Underneath the mask, he smirked.

"Why scar my chest?" She questioned. "Why not my face like your other victims?"

"Do you understand why I've been doing all of this?" He asked.

"W-What do you mean!" She yelled.

"I've been doing this for one special WOOHP agent," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I'm doing all of this for you," he answered before he knocked her out once again.

…

It was already half past midnight, no sign of Alex nor the man with the stitched masked. Jerry, Sam, and Clover's worry was only growing. The agents that were sent into the forest to search for Alex came back, only with one thing in their hand.

"Were you able to find Alex?" Jerry asked.

"No sir, the only thing we were able to find was this," one of the agents said, answering Jerry's question as he handed him a bagged pink compowder that was spotted with blood.

"Thank you," Jerry said, grimmly.

Both Clover and Sam ran over to where Jerry stood, seeing the pink compowder wasn't a good sign.

"Alex," Clover said.

Clover put on her DNA Scanner Sunglasses to check the blood on the compowder. It came back with a match, it was Alex's. She took them off and lowered her head.

"Without it activated, we can't trace her to the exact location," Jerry said.

"The Earring Communicators!" Sam said. "If we are in range, we can see if Alex can give us a clue on where she is."

"Good thinking, Sammy!" Clover replied.

Sam pressed on her Earring Communicator, waiting to get a signal. She could already hear the signal coming from Clover's communicator. Finally, another signal came.

"Alex," Sam said. "Alex? Are you there?"

"S-Sam?" Alex's voice came through the other side.

"She doesn't sound too good, Sam," Clover said.

"No, she doesn't," Sam replied, before she returned to talking to Alex via her communicator. "Alex, do you know where you are?"

"Some sort of… m-moldy run down house or… something," Alex answered.

"Sam and I will come find you," Clover paused. "Stay put, Alex."

"Not like I can go anywhere," Alex replied.

"We'll be there soon, Alex," Sam said.

Jerry placed his hands on both Sam's and Clover's shoulders with the look of worry in his eyes. He didn't want to see his spies ending up hurt or worse, dead.

"Be careful, girls," Jerry said. "Our suspect might still be there. You could be going straight into a trap."

"For Alex's sake, we would go to hell and back," Clover replied.

"We'll let you know if we are in need of back-up, Jerry," added Sam.

Jerry nodded and watched the two of them head off in their search for Alex.

…..

"I will give you five minutes to talk, worthless son of mine," the man behind the mask growled as he shoved a frightened man into the same room Alex was in.

Alex knew this man too well. When the man stood up and turned around, she saw a scar across his face. Her brown eyes widened.

"W-William?" She asked.

"Alex," he replied as he walked closer before he wrapped his arms around Alex carefully. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for?" She questioned, burying her head against his arm. "I suspected it was you under that mask."

"I don't blame you for suspecting that, Alex," he said, pulling back from the hug. "That mask has haunted my nightmares since my childhood."

"Will," Alex paused, carefully taking out the Homing Stick Pin from her pocket. "I want to hold your hand."

William soon sat next to the right side of the bed she was chained on, taking ahold of her hand, not knowing that he was holding one of her gadgets as well.

"What my father is doing has been going on for years, it's been a family cult," William began speaking again. "It all started with my great-grandfather, Waylon Reads. The secrets of the cult have been passed down from the male heir in the "Reads" family. However, I want nothing to do with my father's side, the cult, none of it."

"What does it mean to scar the face?" Alex questioned.

"It means that that they rejected the offer, and now must be punished for their transgression," William paused. "If you agree, you become a faithful member. Your shoulders get scarred."

"Then, why did he not scar my-?" Alex began to ask.

"You were chosen to be my forever mate, Alex," William answered. "Even though I'm not part of the cult. I'm still part of the family."

Alex's face flushed a deep shade of crimson before the pain in her stitched wound began throbbing again and she gave a small tight squeeze against William's hand. It also activated the Homing Stick Pin which was now in William's hand.

"I wish that I could've been told your secret another way-," William said.

"Will, forget about that, you know now," Alex replied before she lowered her voice into a whisper. "What I gave you will help us track you. Please keep it hidden, don't look at it, don't take it out, and keep it with you."

William blinked at her. He was confused about what she was telling him, however, he did what she said. He stuck the Homing Stick Pin in his coat pocket.

"Will you find your way out, Alex?" William asked.

"I will," she answered. "You better stay safe, William."

William nodded and pressed his lips against hers; this time, Alex had gently kissed him in return. They had heard the door open, they pulled away soon after as their eyes laid upon two girls standing at the entryway, it was like something out of a horror movie. They both braided black hair, deep stormy blue eyes, and matching blood red dresses.

"Father says you've exceeded your time, brother," Willa said.

"We've come to fetch you," Whitney added.

"Willing or not," they spoke in unison. "You will come."

William glanced at his twin younger sisters before he bent to whisper something into Alex's ear, then he walked over to them willingly. As far as Alex could tell, his sisters were brainwashed to be apart of this family cult.

…..

A familiar tone came ringing from both Sam's and Clover's compowders, both of them came to a halt on their jetpacks backpack. Both of them grabbed their compowders from their pockets.

"Let's see what this is about," Clover said.

"The Homing Stick Pin has been activated!" Sam answered.

"It has!" Clover replied.

"This will make it easier to find Alex easier," said Sam. "Let's go."

…

By the time the other two spies got there, the Reads were gone and so was the signal. Sam kept glancing down at the screen. Before she glanced up at the large worn down building that stood in front of her and Clover.

"Something tells me that we need to search in here first," Sam spoke.

"Me too," Clover said.

Sam reached for the door handle and the door fell off the hinges causing both girls to jump.

"Okay, that's not what I was expecting to happen," Sam said.

With flashlights attached to their suits they began looking around from room-to-room. So far, there was no sign of Alex. Clover walked up to the third floor of the building and came to a room that still had the door still adjar. She poked her head in slightly as she began looking around, with her flashlight. She then saw someone shivering. She then entered the room and began approaching the bed to see that Alex had cried herself to sleep, and she was freezing. She used her Earring Communicator to get in touch with Sam.

"Sam, I found her," Clover said.

"You did?" Sam paused, replying through her earpiece. "I'll be up in a minute. I'm taking some evidence photos."

Clover took out her Laser Lipstick and began to cut the chains from the bars of the bed. She stayed with Alex before she glanced down at the bloody bandages on her friend's chest. Clover's eyes widened, she felt sick. She thought that she was going to vomit. Alex began muttering things. Clover couldn't really understand what she was talking about. Soon, Sam came up to the room Clover was in and saw the condition Alex was in.

"I was expecting her to be in better condition than this," Sam sighed, grabbing the fallen sheet from the ground and covering Alex's shoulders and below with it.

"I was too," Clover replied. "What are we gonna do, Sam? We can't take her back to Jer like this."

"Maybe call Jerry to see what he thinks we should do," Sam pulled out her compowder and began calling Jerry as she sat down next to Clover on the bed.

"Hello girls, were you girls able to find Alex?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, however, she's in pretty bad shape," Clover answered.

"It looks like our suspect scarred her chest instead of her face," Sam added.

"I see, give us one minute to track your location and WOOHP will set camp there," Jerry said.

"Thanks, Jer," Clover paused. "See you soon."


	4. Suspect 101

Alex's eyes squinted, however, she still slept. Clover stayed close, just to make sure that her friend was okay as they waited for Jerry and the rest of WOOHP to find their location. Sam was carefully checking around the house for any more evidence. Sam came to a fairly large room, dusty pictures cluttered the walls and files scattered the floor. What caught Sam's attention was a large screen in the middle of the room.

"A computer?" She questioned. "There's no power in this place, I doubt it'll turn on."

She brushed her hair out of her face as she approached the desk. Her right hand came in contact with the mouse and with the slightest touch, the computer screen brightened. Sam's eyes widened, holding her other hand up close to her eyes to block some of the light. She was questioning how it was possible for the computer to start up if there wasn't any power. A back-up generator maybe? Sam looked carefully at the screen, scanning it for any evidence. However, she couldn't get past the password lock.

"I better continue searching for a possible password," Sam sighed. "I don't dare use my compowder to hack into this computer, I don't know if our unsub installed a malware virus for such an occasion as this."

…

Jerry and the many other members of WOOHP headquarters arrived. He sent his medical team to check up on Alex's condition. He met up with Sam in the large computer room. He was surprised that a man needed such a room for a simple computer. Sam was looking high and low for something, something that would give a hint to the possible password.

"Is there anything I can do to assist you, Sam?" Jerry asked, as he stepped into the room.

The sound of Jerry's voice had spooked Sam.

"Oh! It's just you, Jerry," Sam replied, after she turned her head to see her boss standing there in the doorway. "All I'm doing now is trying to find a clue to what the password could be. I'm trying to avoid using my compowder to hack in, just in case there's some sort of virus on the computer."

"Good call," Jerry said. "I will lend a hand."

…

"Sam, I think I might have found something," Jerry said, holding something in his right hand.

Samantha turned around right as Jerry handed her a folded paper. Sam glanced down to look at what was on it. On the outside, it had a picture of a beautiful woman, on the top of the picture there were words that spelt out: "In Loving Memory of Sarah Jane Soal Reads", and on the bottom of the picture were two dates; a birth month, a birth date, and birth year; as well as a death month, a death date, and a death year.

"A funeral program?" Questioned Sam as she opened the program to read what was written inside.

As she glanced through, there was a name that stuck out to her however. It couldn't be… Was her best friend dating another Evil Boyfriend? Sam had made a mental note and placed William Reads high on her suspect list. She then walked over to the computer and began figuring out what the password to it was, thanks to the program. She used Sarah's name and birth year. **Failed Login**. Pausing, Sam took another look at the program. This time, she looked at the death year and compared it to the birth year. By using simple math, Sam punched in the password on the keyboard. **Login Complete**. The computer had logged her into a doctor's patient's record page. There were tons and tons of patient files open, call information, medication information, etc. it was all there. What had caught Sam's attention was the medical practice's name.

"Heart and Beauty Surgical Practice?" She questioned. "Those two really don't go together."

"A heart surgeon also practices plastic surgery? Very odd mix," Jerry agreed.

Sam clicked on a file, it so happened to be Alex's patient file. Sam began reading through the notes that were written by their suspect: "_The surgery was a complete success! I finished the incision in time before the other spies and WOOHP agents came in search of her. The incision starts from the tip of her collarbone that meets the shoulder and goes down to the right side of her hip. The patient's screams were terrible and lasted through the entire process! Her screams were the best I've ever heard; so much agony, full of hate, full of pain. The leather gag didn't do much to stop those beautiful screams from reaching my ears. I want to hear more of her screams. I will consider this surgery success a victory for now. I will continue to monitor the WOOHP Spies' condition from a distance."_

"What a deranged individual," Jerry said after he read the note.

"He's sick," Sam replied, putting in her ten cents into the conversation. "Writing all of this about torturing Alex! Liking the sounds of her screaming! All of this… I hate to come to Alex and break her heart. But, I think I know who our suspect is."

"Who do you think it is, Sam?" Jerry questioned.

"William Reads," Sam answered. "Alex's current boyfriend."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Jerry paused, folding his arms.

"I don't know for sure," Sam replied. "I just hope my suspicion is wrong."

"The only one who can truly answer this question for us," Jerry began. "Is Alex."

"We should go check up on her and Clover then," Sam said, turning to look at Jerry. "We now know the password if we need to get back on the computer."

…

As the medical team finished wrapping Alex's chest with fresh new bandages and pricking an IV into her hand, Alex flinched at the sudden poke. She made a small sound as she began to open her eyes. Clover, who was standing at the right side of the bed, glanced down after she heard the sound.

"Alex!" Clover exclaimed when she saw her friend waking up. "You're finally waking up."

Alex blinking a few times, trying to process where she was and who was around her. When she came to, she remembered what had happened! She was kidnapped, had her chest cut open, saw her boyfriend with a facial incision, and now… what was happening?

"Clover?" Alex paused, her voice sounding very weak and cold. "You found me."

"Don't try to move, Alex," Clover replied. "You are in pretty bad condition."

"Yeah," Alex replied, coughing slightly. "I know. Is… Is Sam here?"

"She is doing evidence searching with Jer," answering Clove, brushing her blonde bangs away from her face. "They should be coming up shortly.

Alex gave a small sound to give a response. At the current moment, Alex didn't feel like saying anything else. A minute or two passed by, Sam and Jerry came into the room. Alex sighed a bit, knowing that she would have to answer questions.

"Hey, Sam," Alex spoke. "Hey, Jerry."

"Hey, Alex," Sam paused. "I'm glad to see you are doing okay."

"What happened to you?" Jerry asked.

"Other than being kidnapped by the man in the stitched mask? He brought me here to this cold and dark place, only to wake up to a deep slicing pain deep within my chest that starts from here and goes down to here," Alex paused, answering Jerry's question as she carefully traced above the bandage where her incision was. "Only to find out that whoever is behind that forsaken mask is doing this for me, just to get my attention."

Sam blinked. Was Alex confessing that she knew the suspect? Or, was Alex giving Sam another clue to who it was behind the mask? Sam was still going with the man she had never met before, but WOULD very much like to.

"Hey Alex," Sam paused. "Just out of curiosity, and please don't get mad: Is our suspect William?"

Alex glanced over to look at her ginger red headed friend. As a response, Alex shook her head "no".

"What is he studying in graduate school?" Jerry asked.

"Surgery," Alex replied. "More specifically, orthopedic."

"Did a family member pursue a career in orthopedic surgery?" Asked Sam.

"His mother, Sarah Jane Soal Reads."

Sam blinked again. For Alex to know this information, William was starting to slip away from the suspect list. However, there was one more question that still lingered that had to be answered.

"How young was he when his mother died?" Sam asked.

"He was only five," Alex paused. "She died of a heart attack at the age of 25. William was the one who found her dead in her room. After the funeral and therapy, he lived with his mother's parents. He didn't want to live with his father. Wait! His father! He-He's behind this!"


	5. Twisted Family History Much?

"Calm down, Alex," Clover said. "You have to be careful so you don't open your incision."

Alex chewed on her bottom lip, her heart was racing as she quickly settled back down. She glanced up to look at her blonde friend. At this point, the wheels in Alex's mind were spinning fast. Sam placed a finger to her chin, she was wrapping her thoughts around all of this.

"You mentioned that his father was behind this," Sam replied. "Do you know his name?"

All Alex did was shake her head. Alex did understand what they were going up against, thanks to William explaining it to her.

"I don't," Alex replied. "But, Will told me some valuable information that might give us a potential lead to his father's identity and to the other members of the cult."

"What did he tell you?" Jerry asked.

"The family cult has been going on for years, it didn't start with Will's father."

"Who started it then?" Clover questioned.

"Will's great-grandfather, Waylon Reads," Alex answered. "The deepest secrets of the "Reads" family cult must be passed down by a male heir."

"And William wants nothing to do with it," Sam replied.

Alex nodded.

"What happens if they scar the face?" Clover asked.

"Regrection, they now must suffer for their transgressions," answered Alex.

"Do they scar those who accept to be a part of the cult?" Jerry questioned.

"Their biceps," replied Alex.

"What does it mean if your chest has been incisioned?" Sam asked.

That question made Alex's face flush a faint shade of red.

"I-It's used on females, it's to mark that you have been chosen as a mate for a male in the Reads family," Alex answered. "Or someone in the cult."

"Your mate," Sam paused. "Is it William?"

Alex blushed a deeper shade of red. She gave a slight nod as an answer.

"Why is his father all of the sudden targeting innocent people that have nothing to do with his family?" Clover questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"There's no one left in the Reads family to target," Sam answered.

"That isn't a bad assumption, Sam," Jerry said.

"I second the motion," Alex agreed.

There was a beeping sound coming from Jerry's pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the cleaned compowder that belonged to Alex. Everyone turned their attention to him as he answered it. The voice on the call spooked all of WOOHP, it haunted Alex however.

"I know you logged into my computer, agents," a man's voice spoke. "You are right on our trail."

"Reads, surrender at once," warned Jerry.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" He questioned.

"Father, please! Listen to them!" A younger man's voice came through.

That was a voice Alex knew too well.

"Will!" She screamed.

"Quiet," Reads replied. "Don't worry. He's not going to get hurt. Unless YOU come yourself, Alex."

"In the condition she's in?" Clover questioned.

"A physician such as yourself should know that would be physically impossible," added Sam.

"Pretty clever, Spies," Reads laughed. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. I'm sure you know that we haven't left Montana yet."

"Oh, I am way more than sure!" Clover replied, really wanting to kick his butt.

"We will meet soon," the man said before the call went dead.

Jerry then closed the compowder before he handed it to Alex. He sighed as he looked at both Sam and Clover.

"Since we can't have Alex come with us," Clover began. "What are we going to do?"

"I might have a suggestion," a familiar female voice said.


	6. The Lurking Phantom

That voice! It was familiar to the three spies. It was a voice they haven't heard in years and had missed so much. One of the WOOHP agents had taken their hair out of a long ponytail before they took off the sunglasses they were wearing. The olive skinned woman held a familiar smile with familiar violet eyes.

"Britney!" Clover cried out.

"Hey girls," Britney replied, giving a slight wave motion with her fingers.

"Britney has been working undercover with us for quite some time now," Jerry replied. "She asked me to send her on this particular mission. And I couldn't reject her from seeing her friends."

"Even though I knew the dangers of this mission would potentially bring, I didn't back down," added Britney. "Not if I couldn't see my best friends again."

That brought a smile to the spies' faces. Sam gave her a reassuring smile, Clover wanted to go up and hug her, and Alex could only smile. In retrospect, Alex would've liked to get up and hugged all three of them; holding them close for a few moments or so. She knew that she couldn't help in this mission due to being incompetent to do so.

"He hasn't made a move, nor has he made the chance to escape. Right now, he is toying with us, making sure we gather our full strength," Jerry said.

"It feels like we are in a warzone," Clover sighed.

"Then let's treat it like one," Sam replied. "We should rest up before Clover, Britney, and I go searching for their new hideout."

With those words said out of Sam's mouth, only made the stone grow colder and stronger within Alex. Alex really didn't say much at that time, which was kind of unusual for her. The thing on her mind was that call from the masked man, and the interruptions from William.

"Promise you'll save him," Alex said softly, looking right at Sam.

"William?" Sam asked, returning Alex's glance.

Alex nodded, her eyelids beginning to close against one another. Britney placed a hand on her friend's head gently.

"We will, Alex," she said.

…

_Distantly, she could hear the sound of mourns gathering into a nearby church chapel. Opening her eyes, Alex looked at the space around her. It was unfamiliar to her, but the sky was familiar as if it was a long lost friend. _

"_What's going on?" Alex asked herself quietly. "Am I dreaming?" _

_Wearing a calf length white dress, Alex began walking towards the sound where she heard the mourners. The large cobalt building stood before her, the Church of Beverly Hills. Thinking nothing much of it, Alex walked right in. The long corridor led her to a funeral procession… but for who? Alex began to look at the blurred faces of the invited guests, trying to see if any of them looked familiar to her. Not even one face seemed familiar. Alex continued down the line towards the cherry pink colored casket, seeing a Snow White like character laying inside it. However unlike the Disney movie, Alex knew this real life Snow White was dead. The woman's long black hair was braided over her shoulder, her skin was cold and white as the dread of winter, and dressed in a beautiful blue gown. Alex admired her beauty for a few moments before she could hear soft cries coming from to the right of her. She turned her head, seeing a little boy kneeling on a tall chair glancing into the casket. Alex began studying him closely: tan skin, short black hair, and sea-blue eyes. _

"_William?" She asked._

"_Mommy, open your eyes," the young child pleaded. _

_He couldn't hear her. What was happening? _

"_Mommy!" Cried the boy. "Mommy please!" _

"_William, come away," an older man's voice said. "The funeral is about to begin." _

_Alex turned to see who was speaking. The man was tall, muscular built, dark brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in a stitched up suit, and gave off such a sinister feel. His presence gave off a familiar vibe to Alex. Could it be? No. It couldn't. _

"_Yes, Father," Young William spoke as he got off the chair and walked over to him. _

_Alex's eyes widened. This is when it made all sense, she was dreaming. _

"_Will!" She yelled, trying to get her voice to reach him. _

_There was a moment when the young version of her boyfriend and her locked eyes before Alex was pulled out from that dream. Was it possible he saw her? _

…..

Alex's eyes shot open, her breathing was heavy. She glanced around, seeing Britney at her aid.

"Are you okay, Alex?" She questioned. "You woke up in quite a panic."

Alex slowly began to calm down as she nodded.

"Just a nightmare I guess," she answered. "Why aren't you sleeping? You're leaving with Sam and Clover in the morning."

"It's my turn for watch," Britney replied. "Try to rest, Alex. You are going to need it more than the rest of us."

"Yeah. Hey, Britney?"

"Yes?"

"Before you guys leave in the morning, please wake me up," Alex paused. "There's something important I have to say."

"Of course."


	7. Their Pain, His Gain

It would be 5am, Samantha would be wide awake. She glanced around, seeing that everyone else would be fast asleep. She stood up and stretched as she returned to the computer room to do more evidence searching. Turning on the flashlight on her suit she walked towards the large black chest that she had sat on earlier to examine the computer.

'Why didn't I think about opening this earlier?' She scolded herself.

Sam knelt in front of the chest as she pulled out her laser lipstick to melt the lock. She then opened the lid to see what was inside. The chest was filled with dust and yellow colored files. Sam coughed as she began to pull out a few of the files and began to look through them. The tabs held very suspicious names that were very familiar to her.

"Bittersweet, Inga," muttered Sam. "Ringmaster. Kozyrev, Vladimir. Tucker, Simon. Saga, Sebastian. Mane, Felicia."

They weren't the others in that chest. Sam gathered those files and placed them to the side of her before she pulled out many more. She began to read the names on the tabs: Joystick, Skip. Dion, Feline. Von Guggen, Helga. Scam, Tate. Hands, Jazz. Snit, Eugene. Bombshell, Bertha. Gus, Boogie.

There were many, many others. Sam's eyes widened as her heart sank to the floor. What did all of these files mean?

"These are all… WOOHP prisoners," Sam put two and two together. "People Clover, Alex, and I brought to justice."

Sam opened up Sebastian Saga's file and began reading through it, hoping to learn something new about their enemy. The small print held new information to their enemy, a first name.

…..

An hour passed since Sam left for the computer room. Britney, Clover, Jerry, and the other WOOHP agents had woken up since then. They all started to eat some oatmeal for their breakfast. Alex was still fast asleep, so everyone was trying to stay as quiet as they possibly could. Sam soon came back to the room, she had a few files in her arms. Britney turned her head when she saw her enter.

"Good morning, Sam," she said. "We have some oatmeal ready. Want some?"

"Yes please," answered Sam.

"What do you have there, Sam?" Jerry asked as Sam placed the files on the floor.

"Files from that black chest that we forgot to check earlier," she answered. "I found some… new information."

"Really?" Clover replied as she handed Sam a bowl of oatmeal.

Sam nodded as she took the bowl and took her first bite. Jerry picked up a file, he suggested that Clover and Britney grab a file. Both of them did, the names sparking memories in their minds.

"Willard?" Britney asked, reading the side tab of the file.

"It can't be," Clover replied, she had Bittersweet's file.

"Open the file," Jerry said, he had Helga Von Guggen's file. "It has a picture of our previous criminals who you girls locked up."

"I couldn't believe it myself," Sam replied, opening Simon Tucker's file. "Reads met with them before we ever confronted them."

"But none of them ever had their face scarred," Britney said.

"Are you saying that our enemies were a part of Reads' cult?" Clover questioned.

"It's a possibility," Jerry answered. "Without this information, we never checked their biceps."

"I'm more than certain that Wilber Reads talked with them," Sam paused. "As far as them being a part of his cult, I don't think they joined. These files only seem to be filed with information about them, and us."

"It goes even deeper than that," Alex spoke before she yawned.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Clover asked.

"Why did you think I was kidnapped?" She replied, questioning them.

"So Wilber could scar you to make you William's mate," Britney answered, making an educated guess.

"Yes," Alex paused. "Wilber might already be on his way to find out who you three love."

Clover's eyes widened as she pulled out her compowder from her pocket. She opened it up to see if the Reads had moved from Montana. She tracked the Homing Stick Pin, she watched as the signal moved from Montana all the way to California; more specifically…

"They moved!" She exclaimed.

"What!?" Sam replied as she pulled out her own compowder. "When?"

"Early this morning by the look of things," Britney replied, holding her own compowder in her hands.

"Where are they now?" Jerry asked.

"Back in California," Britney answered.

"Beverly Hills more specifically," Sam added.

"Back… home?" Clover replied as her and Sam made eye contact.

Sam's compowder began going off as she answered, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sam…" a male voice spoke on the other line, he sounded like he was in pain.

The voice was familiar to her, all too familiar.

"David?!" She replied. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"He's hurting me," David replied.

"No… no, no, no," Sam muttered, her heart sinking deep down in her chest. "David, h-hold on!"

"I don't think he will last long," a new male voice spoke.

Sam shook her head, she knew that the man speaking was their suspect.

"Please, don't… don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

"Sam," Jerry said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't come within two days," Wilber Reads said. "You can consider your David a dead man."

After that, the line went dead. Sam froze as her compowder fell from her hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Clover ran over to Sam, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Sam, snap out of it!" She reasoned with her. "Don't let him get to you! If he has David, we will save him along with Will. C'mon Sammy, believe in him. You know David will fight through his struggle. He won't stop believing in you! He will wait for you to save him!"

Clover's compowder then went off. She knew that it was from Wilber Reads. Clover answered, ready to give him an earful. She placed her compowder to her ear angrly.

"You must have a lot of guts to call me after breaking my friend down, you pig!" Clover yelled.

"C-Clover," a male voice came through, he was also in pain.

His voice was familiar to her. Like a distant call, Clover could recall that memory of a boy asking for assistance looking for the testing center in the math building. Her eyes widened as she gasped, her heart sank to her stomach.

"C-Connor?" Clover questioned, her voice shaking as she shook her head. "N-No. Not you."

"I believe i-in you… C-Clover," Connor said.

"How sweet," a male voice spoke before there was a sound of a smack.

"NO!" Yelled Clover. "Please! Stop!"

"You only met in one day," Wilber paused. "You both really care for each other that much. Why, it's just about sickening."

"Wilber, please," reasoned Clover. "Leave Connor be."

"If you don't arrive within two days," he began. "You will find Connor dead."

The last thing Clover heard was Connor scream before the line went dead. Like Sam's compowder, her's fell from her hand and fell to the floor. Clover froze, tears were falling from her eyes. Alex looked at them, she could only feel horrible for them. Was William's proclamation to her true? Were they next? Alex sat up as much as she could.

"Clover, Sam," Alex paused. "Don't let him get to you. You still have time to save them! He's only trying to put doubt into your hearts. That is how he likes to play."

Britney looked at Alex and gave a small smile, seeing the strength in Alex's eyes. She hasn't given up: not on herself, not on William, not on David, not on Connor, and not on her friends.

"I want nothing more than to leave this bed to hug and comfort you guys!" Added Alex. "So please! Don't give up, because I haven't."

Sam and Clover blinked after they heard Alex's voice touching their weakened hearts. They turned their heads to look at their friend.

"Alex," both of them said.

Alex smiled at the two of them. Both Sam and Clover stood up as quick as they ran over to hug her gently.

"Alex!" They cried.

They stayed like that for a solid three minutes before Alex turned to look at Britney.

"Britney, take Sam and Clover to Beverly Hills to save them and stop Wilber," Alex paused. "I will give you the description from my dream when you girls get on the plane."

"Take care, Alex," Britney said as she patted both Sam and Clover on the shoulder.


	8. I've Got My Eye On You

Sitting on the plane; Sam, Clover, and Britney looked at the holographic projection of Jerry's face before them. Sam and Clover still looked pale, grim looks deep within their eyes. Those calls were still very fresh in their minds, the words continued to flow through their ears like water.

"Did you get out safely, Jerry?" Britney asked.

"We did," Jerry paused, answering Britney's question. "We now have full control of this case, girls."

"That means we have to be more cautious," Britney sighed.

"I was afraid of that," Sam replied.

"Me too," Clover added.

"Sam, Clover," Jerry paused. "Don't get discouraged now."

Sam and Clover nodded as they both glanced up. Their mission was to stop Wilber Reads and save the ones they loved; this included Willam Reads for Alex. Britney gave the two of them a reassuring smile.

"We will take care of Alex in our medical unit back at headquarters," Jerry added. "We will leave Wilber Reads to you. Do be careful, girls."

"Be careful yourself, Jerry," Sam said.

Jerry gave a small nod as the projection turned off. Clover glanced from both Sam and Britney.

"What now?" She questioned.

"Put on our halters," Sam answered. "We are gonna have to parachute out."

…

_Distantly, she could hear the sound of mourns gathering into a nearby church chapel. Opening her eyes, Alex looked at the space around her. It was unfamiliar to her, but the sky was familiar as if it was a long lost friend. _

"_What's going on?" Alex asked herself quietly. "Am I dreaming?" _

_Wearing a calf length white dress, Alex began walking towards the sound where she heard the mourners. The large cobalt building stood before her, the Church of Beverly Hills. Thinking nothing much of it, Alex walked right in. The long corridor led her to a funeral procession… but for who? Alex began to look at the blurred faces of the invited guests, trying to see if any of them looked familiar to her. Not even one face seemed familiar. Alex continued down the line towards the cherry pink colored casket, seeing a Snow White like character laying inside it. However unlike the Disney movie, Alex knew this real life Snow White was dead. The woman's long black hair was braided over her shoulder, her skin was cold and white as the dread of winter, and dressed in a beautiful blue gown. Alex admired her beauty for a few moments before she could hear soft cries coming from to the right of her. She turned her head, seeing a little boy kneeling on a tall chair glancing into the casket. Alex began studying him closely: tan skin, short black hair, and sea-blue eyes. _

"_William?" She asked._

"_Mommy, open your eyes," the young child pleaded. _

_He couldn't hear her. What was happening? _

"_Mommy!" Cried the boy. "Mommy please!" _

"_William, come away," an older man's voice said. "The funeral is about to begin." _

_Alex turned to see who was speaking. The man was tall, muscular built, dark brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in a stitched up suit, and gave off such a sinister feel. His presence gave off a familiar vibe to Alex. He was Wilber Reads, their suspect. _

"_Yes, Father," Young William spoke as he got off the chair and walked over to his father. _

_Alex's eyes widened. _

"_WILL!" She yelled, trying to get her voice to reach him. _

_There was a moment when the young version of her boyfriend and her locked eyes. Alex took a few steps closer as she reached her hand out, only to enter a world of bright light. _

…

Sam, Clover, and Britney parachuted out of the plane using their C.A.S.H gadget. They landed on fresh grass, behind a brick wall. Sam pulled out her compowder to track the Homing Stick Pin signal.

"Let's see where he's hiding," Sam said.

Her compowder began beeping as it scanned through the map of Beverly Hills. The scan came to an end, the beeping stopped as an address came through.

"Where is that?" Clover asked.

"I think that is in the block that's underway for demolition," Britney answered.

"Only one way to find out," Sam replied.

…

Alex opened her eyes as she sighed, feeling numb. She had that dream again. Was there something that she needed to see? Was there something she needed to know? Was there something that could help them in this mission? Whatever it was, Alex couldn't put her finger on it. Alex soon began glancing around the room. It smelt like a medical unit. Was she… at WOOHP?

…..

Sam, Clover, and Britney used their motorcars to drive to the location where the Homing Stick Pin was. Sam was leading the group. In the back of her mind, she was praying and hoping for the strength to save David; she was hoping that David was doing okay. Behind Sam was Clover. Clover was thinking the same thing as Sam, only for Connor. Even though they barely know each other, Clover cared for him. And she wasn't about to let him slip away from her fingers! At the end was Britney. She was hoping for the very best for everyone: Sam, Clover, Alex, David, Connor, and William.

"David," Sam muttered.

"Connor," sighed Clover.

"Keep your chins up, girls," Britney said. "They are counting on you."

…..

Chained, bruised, and exhausted; David had leaned his back against the wall. He wasn't the only one in the room though. Connor was in the same boat as him. Connor was also chained, bruised, and exhausted. And so was William. They all looked at each other awkwardly.

"How do you know Clover, David?" Connor asked.

"We went to high school together," answered David. "How do you know her?"

"She showed me the way to the testing center on campus," Connor replied, answering David's question. "She spoke like an angel, she's very friendly. I picture that's how you describe Sam?"

"Yes," David paused. "I'd have to add smart, beautiful. She's got these beautiful green eyes that are like a siren! They just draw you in."

"Clover's eyes are as blue as sea," Connor said. "I felt like I was drowning when I saw them when we first met."

William gave a small smile. They were able to talk about those they loved through this dark time. He knew that Sam and Clover were coming to save them. He had no right to speak, not after his father scarred Alex's chest.

"Alex reminds me of that angel in the white dress I saw at my mother's funeral," William said softly. "I don't remember much of the angel's features. All I can remember is her black hair and brown eyes."


	9. Obstacles

Looking down the roof of a high building towards a two leveled white building; Sam, Clover, and Britney had their Heat-Sensor 6000 Infrared Sunglasses on. Standing in front of the entrance were six armed men.

"Looks like we're not going through the front doors," Britney said.

"That's a lot of guards," Clover added.

"We have to find another way in," Sam replied before she saw a worn out sign.

Sam pulled out her compowder and took a picture of the sign. She then looked at the photo closely, however, she couldn't make it out. Clover and Britney looked over her shoulder.

"I can't see what it says," Britney said.

"Let's see what Jerry can find out about this picture," Sam replied as she sent over the picture and called their boss.

"Hello girls," Jerry said as the small holographic image of him appeared. "What can I do to assist you?"

"I just sent you a picture of a sign, I can't make it out," Sam paused. "Think you might be able to?"

"I have it now," Jerry answered. "Oh my. You're right, Sam. Off hand I can't make it out myself. I will send it through a few scans to see what we can come up with."

"Thank you, Jerry," Sam replied as she hung up.

Sam looked from Britney to Clover. They sighed as they returned to spying at the guards for a couple minutes. So far, the guards were pacing and laughing as they told jokes to one another. Britney's sunglasses caught onto something crucial to the case. As one of the guards walked, swinging his arms, his short sleeves rolled up and revealed a large circular scar around the man's biceps.

"Sam, Clover," Britney began to speak before Sam's compowder started going off again.

Sam quickly answered so it wouldn't give away their cover. The holographic image of Jerry appeared again.

"Here's the scoop, girls," Jerry said. "The picture you sent is Wilber Reads' sign to his medical practice. His first building was here in Beverly Hills."

"No wonder the guards have the scarred biceps," Britney said..

"So you saw them too?" Sam replied.

"Wait, you two saw them too?" Clover questioned. "I thought I was crazy."

"That is not at all good," Jerry paused. "If that's the case, you have to be careful."

"We will, Jerry," Britney said.

The call ended and Sam placed her compowder back in her bag. They looked at each other before they took off their eye-gadget. However, before any of them could say anything; Britney and Clover felt iron tight hands grip on their arms, holding them tightly so they couldn't fight back.

"What is going on!?" Clover yelled.

"I don't know!" Britney said.

"Clover! Britney!" Sam screamed before she felt hands with an iron tight grip grab onto her arms. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Good job Willa and Whitney," a male voice spoke. "You captured a few spies."

The male voice struck a recent memory to both Sam and Clover. Their eyes shot wide open as worry began to soften their hearts once again. What happened to Connor and David? Were they okay? Are they still alive?

…..

Connor, David, and William sat in their cold cell room completely silent. They heard the sound of keys and the door unlocking before three girls were flung into the room with them. A millisecond after that, the door slammed shut and became locked once again. Sam began rubbing her arm as she glared towards the door. Clover and Britney did the same thing.

"Talk about rough," Clover paused. "It's gonna take layers of foundation to hide these bruises!"

"Tell me about it," Sam replied.

"At least we are inside now," Britney reminded them both. "We just have to figure out how to escape this room."

It was silent for a moment or two.

"Sam!" David's voice called to her.

"Clover!" Connor called out.

Both Sam and Clover perked up with hope, they looked at each other before slowly turning their heads to see the three boys behind them. Both Sam and Clover had tears filling up in their eyes.

"David," Sam spoke, shyly.

"Connor," said Clover, sheepishly.

Britney was up on her feet with her Laser Lipstick in her hand. She went to the chains of the men in the room and began melting the metal. Once David and Connor were free, they ran to their respected girls. David hugged Sam, holding her close. Sam had wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his chest. Connor placed his hands against Clover's shoulders, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Clover said, answering his question. "I'm just glad that we found you."

"Are you okay, David?" Sam questioned. "You're covered in bruises and cuts."

"I'm okay, Sam," David answered. "I'm just glad that you're here."

Britney was getting William out, letting Clover and Sam have their moment with Connor and Sam. William sighed as he looked at the spy in the blue suit.

"Is Alex okay?" He asked.

"Yes, she is getting treatment from our employer," answered Britney as she finished melting William's chains with her Laser Lipstick.

Sam, Clover, David, and Connor then stood up and they looked at everyone standing in the room. Sam took charge once again.

"We need to stop Wilber Reads and get out of here without getting scarred ourselves," Sam said.

"We'll follow your lead," Connor replied.


	10. Tell Me Why

After escaping their cell by picking the lock with a broken bobby-pin, the three spies and three men entered the large basement that was cluttered with pictures that caught Britney's attention. She went over to the wall closest to them and began examining the picture closely, brushing her ebony hair away from her face so she could see the picture more clearly.

"Clover, Sam," she spoke. "I think you should see this."

All of them gathered towards Britney. Sam and Clover glanced at the picture that Britney was pointing at. It was of them in their battle with the Ringmaster. That had brought some painful flashbacks to their minds.

"How-!?" Clover hissed.

"This is our mission to catch the Ringmaster," Sam said as she looked at the picture next to it. "These are all in order by our missions."

Britney began walking down towards a picture where she saw her with Sam and Clover. That was when she first became a trainee.

"This is our mission to catch Willard," Britney paused. "My first mission with you girls."

The three men began looking around the room, seeing the pictures circle the walls.

"Did you know about this, William?" Sam asked.

"I was never allowed down here," he answered. "I obeyed that, I was too afraid of the consequences if I did."

"How long have you been doing this?" Connor asked, his eyes were locked on Clover.

"Since high school," Clover replied, answering Connor's answer.

"When the three of you had a crush on me, since I was new," David paused. "Who were you after then?"

Sam walked over to a picture of a man who cheated his way to win the gold for his country. David followed after her.

"This man right here," Sam answered, placing a finger against the glass of the picture frame.

"Isn't that the coach for the Zanzibar Olympics team?" David asked after studying the mysterious character in the picture for a couple moments.

"I can still hear the sounds of his stupid micro-bugs climbing deep into my ears!" Shivered Clover.

"Micro-bugs?" Connor questioned.

"Coach created these micro-bugs that he fed into his team to give them the strength, agility, and knowledge about any sport," Sam paused. "In this case: Winter Sports."

"So even though Zanzibar is a tropical island, the micro-bugs turned them into super athletes?" Britney asked.

"Exactly it," Clover replied.

There was soon the sound of a creaking door opening from behind them. William was the first to turn around and gathered the others around behind him. A black silhouette came in following another before the door closed behind the mysterious figures. The first began laughing as it turned around to face the light, the mask that haunted William in his nightmares was staring right back at him.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from you Totally Spies," the man laughed. "You were bound to escape that cell of yours."

"You don't have to wear that mask, creep," Clover growled under her breath. "We know who you are."

"Calm down, child," Wilber said. "I only came to bear news on your operations."

"Like we will let you scar our chests like you DID to Alex!" Yelled Sam.

"Let him finish!" The young man at the side of Wilber ordered.

"Now, Marcel," Wilber paused. "No need to be rude to our guests."

Marcel let out a huff.

"You," Wilber pointed to Clover. "I will begin your operation within the hour. I do believe Connor will make the perfect mate for you."

"You're sick!" Connor yelled.

"I do love Connor," Clover admitted. "But, you… you are SICK!"

"You," Wilber pointed to Sam next. "I will do yours in three hours. David will be the right match."

"You snake!" David hissed.

"How can you stand there and talk like that?!" Questioned Sam.

"And finally, you," Wilber pointed to Britney. "My half son will be your mate."

"I do like the way she looks, father," Marcel spoke.

"Think again, jack!" Britney replied.

The look on Marcel's face and in his eyes changed.

"I couldn't say it better myself, my dear," he said.

He pulled out a .42 caliber pistol from his coat and pointed it behind his own father's back. William's eyes widened, being the only one to have seen Marcel pull the gun from his coat and taking the safety off. He stood up to stop his half-brother… only to be too late. Marcel had pulled the trigger. The bullet had hit Wilber deep in his chest. William ran over and caught his father before he fell to the ground, everything seemed to happen in slow motion to him. Marcel smirked as he looked down at him, he dropped the pistol since there were no more bullets inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a medical trigger that was silver in color.

"Tell me something, Marcel," William paused as he lifted his head to look at his half-brother. "Why?"

"He was leading us to disaster," Marcel answered. "He needed to leave."

"So, you shot him?" William questioned.

"Times are changing, William," Marcel paused. "There's still a chance for you to join us."

William's eyes widened as he looked at him. His mind and heart were conflicting at that moment of time. However, he could hear the voice of his mother calling to him, saying no. He could also hear Alex's voice.

"Not a chance, Marcel," William replied. "My life is perfectly fine without the cult in it."

"Fine, if that's your answer," Marcel spoke as he dropped the medical object from his hand. "Have fun figuring out what that is and what it's used for."

Marcel walked out of the room, slamming the door shut and locked it behind him. They could hear him laughing until they couldn't hear it. William held his father in his hands, he took off the mask to see his father more clearly.

"W-William… p-please," Wilber paused. "S-Stop your b-brother."

"We will, Father," William promised.

"H-He might be… g-going t-to-," Wilber coughed, handing him the medical object. "Take this."

"What is this?" William asked.

"W-William, I wi-will try to g-give your mother your l-love," Wilber said before he took his final breath.

William's eyes widened, his own father had passed in his arms.

"Father!" He cried.


	11. Breached

With the door locked, the group looked at each other. William had laid his father down on the ground carefully. This wasn't the first time he watched someone die. David came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, William," he said with sorrow.

William glanced to look at him and gave a small shrug.

"After all he's done… I can't even cry," William paused. "All I can do is be surprised that my own half-brother did this to our father."

"He will be brought to justice, William," Britney said.

"We promise that it will happen," Sam added.

"We will," Clover finished.

"I barely even know you," William paused. "And you are doing so much for me."

"We know how much you care about Alex," Sam told him.

"And how much she cares about you, William," added Britney.

"We will go through Hell for the both of you to make sure that you two get back together," Clover said with a smile.

William gave a small smile with a faint rosy blush deep within his cheeks.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at the object in his hand. "We should figure out what this is.

David and Connor came closer to glance and study it. However, they had no idea.

"Sam, you're becoming an ER physician," David called for her. "Think you might be able to figure this out?"

"Let me check it out," Sam answered as she came over and examined the object. "It looks like a shunt. I'm gonna go with a heart shunt with what your father did in life."

"Think we should send it to Jerry for further analysis?" Clover suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Sam answered. "A second opinion wouldn't hurt."

Sam pulled out her compowder as she opened it to call Jerry. The small holographic picture of Jerry appeared.

"Hello ladies, what news do you have for us?" Jerry asked.

In a shortened version, Sam explained in the best way possible.

"That is not at all good," Jerry replied.

"I am sending you the shunt right now, Jerry," Sam said as a laser came and evaporated the shunt and sent it to WOOHP headquarters to Jerry's desk.

"Good work, I just recieved it," Jerry paused. "I will let you know what we find out."

"Thanks Jer," Clover replied.

Sam closed her compowder and placed it back in her pocket. She began glancing around, studying the room.

"We need to find a way to get out of here," she said.

Before anyone could say anything, the door locks began to jingle and the door swung open. Standing before them was an older gentleman, he had a scar that started from his left eyebrow and it went to the start of his right cheek. William knew this man well, the only member of his father's side who he would talk to.

"Grandfather?" William asked.

"I give my condolences, Will," the man said. "Marcel left before I could stop him."

"You did all that you could," William replied. "Your health can let you do so much, Grandfather."

"Who are you?" Britney asked, looking at the older man.

"Oh, where are my manners. Do forgive my rudeness," he paused, answering her question. "My name is Warren Reads, my son is Wilber, and William is my grandson."

"That scar on your face-," Clover began.

"I was excommunicated," Warren replied as he rolled up his sleeve to show the scar on his bicep. "I began having doubts of the cult when my father started going after the public… with my son, Wilber. When I took full reign of the cult, I tried to run it to the ground so no one else could get hurt. Wilber had taken full custody of the cult from me however. Only at the age of 15, he had me excommunicated and I had limited visitations with my grandchildren."

Soon, Sam's compowder went off. She pulled it out and answered it. The small holographic picture of Jerry came up. Britney and Clover gathered closer to her.

"You are right Sam, what you sent is a shunt," Jerry said.

"For the heart?" Clover asked.

"Yes," answered Jerry. "However, it appears that this shunt is handmade, not approved by any medical professionals or world medical practices."

"How is it different, Jerry?" Britney questioned.

"The shunt is like a triggered bomb," Jerry answered. "Instead of exploding, it sends a max volt of electric energy through the heart."

"Causing a person to go in immediate cardiac arrest," Sam paused. "If it doesn't end up killing them first."

"The shunt is placed inside every chosen woman mate for the male in the cult, even those in the family," Warren said.

"So… that's how Mom died," William muttered at first before his eyes widened. "Oh no! ALEX!"

When he screamed out her name, the three spies looked at each other. Her chest was scarred.

"Jerry, is there a surgery to remove the shunt?" Britney asked.

"I do believe so," he answered. "But I do think there is a risk."

Soon they could hear an alarm sound coming from the compowder. Everyone turned their focus onto the screen.

"Jerry, what's going on?" Clover questioned.

"I don't know," he replied as he looked on his computer and gasped. "There's been a breach! Someone is on their way to the medical ward! Girls, you need to come as soon as possible!"

"We'll be there, Jerry," Sam promised, hanging up and putting the compowder back in her pocket.

"I will stay here with your father," Warren said. "Go and help them save Alex."


	12. The Blunt Truth

_**Approximately 15 minutes before the breach…**_

Alex carefully sat up in the hospital bed as she glanced to her left, seeing a tall figure standing next to the bedside. The figure was wearing an WOOHP agent's suit, with shades covering his eyes to blend in with the other guards wandering around. However, Alex's instincts were yelling at her, warning her that this was no agent. He was wearing her holter on his back, he was also concealing something in his pants pocket. Alex became serious and her flight or fight response turned on, she had no choice but to fight for herself at this moment.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man smirked, not even trying to play her for a fool. He took the sunglasses off that covered his blue eyes as he stared down at her.

"I'm surprised you don't already know," he said. "I would've thought my brother would have mentioned something about me to you. Well, that doesn't matter. I am Marcel. The new heir to the Slit Cult, founded by my great-grandfather, Waylon Reads!"

Alex's eyes widened. She began to panic a bit. What did this mean? Did something happen to William? No, that couldn't be right.

"What's the matter, my little dragon-lilly?" Marcel paused. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Where is Will?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about him, he is perfectly fine," he replied, answering her question. "For now."

Alex didn't enjoy how he said that last part.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"What's with you Spies and questions?" He paused. "What I mean is after I finish breaking through to him, he will finally take his rightful spot and lead this cult. All I have to do is kill the last thing that ever gave him joy."

Things began to click in Alex's head. First William's mother, now it was going to be her.

"His mother is dead, the man who softened up in the end… I killed him," Marcel added. "You are the last piece of the puzzle, Alex."

By the sound of Marcel's voice, he was serious. However, Alex heard something that urged her to ask about William's mother.

"Tell me, Marcel," Alex began as she stealthily pressed the call nurse's button; once they picked up, she spoke loud and clear. "How did William Reads' mother die?"

"That was the question I was waiting for," he paused. "Grandpa Waylon and Father researched and invented a heart shunt to place in the chosen women who will be mated with the male cult members. If the woman wished to leave, all the man had to do is trigger the outside shunt that is given to them after the surgery takes place. Soal had hated father for brainwashing my half-sisters in joining the cult at such a young age. She was determined to keep William safe from being brainwashed, and that was her downfall. Father slipped a finger on the trigger, causing Soal to die of a… heart attack as what Father sugar coated it to be."

"That's monstrous!" Alex yelled. "I know Will will never use it against me!"

"Who said that Will had it?" Marcel replied as he pulled the corner of the metal triggering system out of his pocket.

Alex's eyes widened as she cowered to the small corner of the bed. This wasn't happening!

"Don't worry," Marcel added. "I'll be sure to give William the bad news."

Marcel grabbed Alex by the arms and pulled her into his tight grasp as the alarm sounded. He cursed under his breath and snarled under his breath as he glared at her.

"What did you do?!" He yelled.

"Making sure that you are put away for good," Alex replied.

"I'm not going down alone," he spoke. "I will use you as a meat shield if I have to!"

The door to the hospital room was kicked open by WOOHP guards with military grade rifles in their arms, pointing at Marcel. Jerry was in front, pointing a pistol straight ahead. Marcel had pointed his .42 caliber pistol at them, still having a tight grip on Alex, knowing that she barely had any strength to fight back against him.

"You don't want to do this, Marcel," Jerry reasoned. "Surrender quietly and you might get a plea deal."

The corners of Marcel's lips perked up before he began laughing.

"You? Reason with the likes of me!?" He laughed. "You can't order your guards to shoot me without the chance of wounding one of your precious Spies in the process. Face it old man, you lost."

Marcel pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet flew right into Jerry's shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground holding his wound.

"JERRY!" Alex cried out.

Rocking her body forward to go to him, only to be pulled back forcibly by Marcel. The force was enough to send Alex's hip to hit the trigger that sat deep in his pocket. Alex could feel the pain rising deep in her chest, it was only growing. Marcel smirked as he opened the window, still holding Alex.

"Hope you're ready to bury a Spy, old man," Marcel said before he jumped out of the window.

The last thing the guards and Jerry could hear was Alex's scream of agony.


	13. Legends Never Die

Falling from the 19th floor of WOOHP headquarters and medical ward, Marcel smirked as he looked down towards the ground. Alex's screams were only music to his ears. Alex opened an eye slightly to look at him. The rain wouldn't stop pouring, the sound of distant thunder didn't help Alex's fears much either.

"S-Stop this madness, M-Marcel," Alex muttered. "Y-You d-don't have to d-."

Alex couldn't finish her sentence before she felt the electricity volts coursing through the chambers of heart, causing her heart to begin to race at rapid pace. She could feel it course through her bloodstream; her fingertips would become numb, her legs would begin to tingle, and her head begin to hurt.

"I'm sorry?" Marcel paused. "I couldn't quite hear you!"

Marcel then began laughing. His demeanor was clear, he intended to kill her. When they were at a level that Marcel thought was right, he pulled the release on Alex's C.A.S.H. to deploy the parachute. The yellow flower came out of the holter and it was an easy breeze from there. They skied crossed the air towards the Angeles National Forest.

…..

_**Approximately 5 minutes before Marcel's escape with Alex from WOOHP**_

Sam, Clover, and Britney were driving their motor-bikes. Sam had David with her, he was holding onto her tightly since they were in a rush to get to WOOHP. Clover had Connor with her, he was holding her close, his arms wrapped sweetly around her waist. William was with Britney, he held on tight and kept an eye out for danger, in this case his half-brother. They came to a stop close to WOOHP headquarters, they began looking around. Connor saw a dark figure standing too close to the edge of the widow on the 19th floor.

"Right there!" He said as he pointed it out.

The girls and other men turned their attention to what he was pointing to. William clenched his fist, they were too late.

"Marcel," William said. "We're too late."

"No, we will-," Britney began to say before Clover gasped in shock.

They watched in horror as Marcel jumped backwards out the window with Alex tightly in his grasp. Distantly, they could hear cries.

"ALEX!" Sam and Clover cried out.

"Oh no," Britney added.

"This isn't happening," David began. "Tell me I'm just dreaming."

"This is all real," Connor admitted. "As terrible as it is."

Jerry came out of headquarters, holding his wounded shoulder.

"Girls!" He cried out.

Sam, Clover, and Britney turned their head in shock, seeing their boss wounded was horrifying.

"Jerry!" Sam paused as the three of them got off their motor-bikes. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about me, Sam," he said. "You need to stop him, that is your mission."

"We can't leave you like this, Jerry," Clover spoke.

"Are you going to let Alex die then?" Jerry asked.

Clover and Sam blinked as they looked at each other. They couldn't let Alex die, but leaving Jerry injured wasn't something they couldn't do eather. Britney walked over to them.

"I will stay here with Jerry," she said. "You two, stop Marcel and save Alex from death."

Clover and Sam looked at her as they gave her a nod.

"We will find you and make sure he is locked up for good. Don't let him escape," Jerry said. "That's an order."

…

_**Approximately after 6 minutes of paragliding **_

Marcel landed in a closed remote area of Angeles National Forest. He dropped Alex, who had fallen unconscious within a minute of them paragliding. The yellow flower parachute had covered Alex's figure perfect, she was hidden under the large heavy material. Marcel took off the parachute holter, he began walking away from what he did.

"Such a shame it had to come to that, big brother," Marcel began talking to himself. "You brought it upon yourself."

Once he was at a safe distance where he could still see the parachute, Marcel reached into his pocket to take out the triggering device for the shunt inside Alex's chest. Something was wrong. He began placing his hands in every pocket he knew he had on his person. Where was it?

"What!" He cursed. "Where is it?!"

"Looking for this?" A female voice answered.

Marcel turned to his left, seeing Samantha holding the triggering device in her hand. Her long red hair was shining in the little bits of sunlight. Marcel pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her out of rage.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, chick!" He yelled. "Give it to me now!"

Marcel then pulled his right hand back after he received an iron hard karate kick to make him drop the gun. Clover kicked the gun away before she made a fabulous backflip and landed right on her feet. She then gave her blonde hair a flip.

"Not so tough without your gun now, are you, kid?" Clover questioned.

Marcel smirked as he pulled out his pocket knife. Clover and Sam blinked in surprise.

"Okay, that didn't go quite as planned," Sam said.

"What's the matter, ladies?" Marcel paused. "Don't you know how to dance?"

"What does that exactly mean?" Clover asked.

"I'll show you!" Marcel yelled as he lunged forward.

Sam gave Clover a small stare. Sam had a plan, if Clover read the stare in Sam's green eyes, they couldn't mess this up. Once Marcel got closer, both of them grabbed him by his arms and judo flipped him to the hard ground. Sam held him down as Clover handed her hand cuffs. Clover received a large cut on her forearm, other than that, the mission was complete. Marcel grumbled as he cursed. The sound of nearby helicopters landed and WOOHP agents spread around, taking Marcel into custody. Britney came over to them with a bright smile on her face as she held her hand out.

"Good job, ladies," she said. "We will make sure that Marcel will face the highest sentence."

Sam handed Britney the triggering device, before her eyes landed on the yellow colored parachute.

"Alex!" She ran over.

Clover did as well. Both of them lifted the heavy material off of their friend. Alex was cold to the touch, limp. Sam and Clover began shaking their heads as tears fell from their eyes.

"William was right," Sam began.

"We were too late," finished Clover.

Their memories with Alex flooded their minds, causing them to break down completely. This wasn't right, Alex couldn't be…

"I thought you were legendary Spies," Marcel would mock at their misery and pain. "You look like a bunch of crybabies!"

"Legends never die," Britney said, he was proud of his spies. "Get him out of here."

Both Sam and Clover turned their head when they heard Britney say those words. What did it mean? Legends never die? Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a weak cough. Clover was the first to turn her head to see her friend slowly beginning to open her eyes.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Clover yelled.

_**~Author's note!~**_

_**I just want to thank you all for reading this fanfiction. I am posting two chapters today (May 4th, 2020, May the Fourth be With You) because I had this chapter idea ready in my head for awhile and I wanted to write it down and get it posted. The next chapter will most likely be the last and ending chapter to this fanfiction. I hope that all of you are staying safe, staying home (if you can), and staying healthy during this time of crisis. Happy reading!**_


	14. Sweet Dreams

A few hours have passed since Marcel breached WOOHP headquarters. Everything went back to normal for the agents. However, not for the Spies. They had to resume business, even though their friend Alex was in the hospital ward. An agent was making his daily routine through the prison. Familiar faces laid behind the battered walls and locked doors, villains that the Totally Spies had brought to justice. The agent came by Marcel's cell walking past before he quickly turned back to walk back to look into the cell. What he saw he had to report.

"Requesting for three other agents to come to cell 224," he called on his earpiece.

….

Britney stood before Jerry in the large conference room where all the missions were handed out to the agents and the Spies. Jerry's arm was in a sling. He had the bullet removed and he came back to work to make sure that nothing else was going wrong in the world that would cause him to send his Spies out for another mission. Britney placed the triggering device on Jerry's desk and took a couple steps backwards.

"Another case closed, another mission solved," Jerry said.

"Indeed, Jerry," Britney spoke. "How are you feeling today?"

"A bit sore, but I am managing to push through," Jerry replied. "Your training is complete, Britney. In a few years you might be taking over this chair and desk."

"You still have a bright flame, Jerry," she said with a smile on her face. "You still have many years ahead of you to be in that chair."

"We'll see," he replied with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you what the call was about," Britney changed the subject.

Jerry sighed as his demeanor changed. He became serious and looked at Britney at him.

"Marcel was found dead in his cell this morning," Jerry answered.

"Dead? How?" Britney asked.

"He committed suicide," Jerry spoke, answering Britney's questions. "Took his sheet covers and he used it to hang himself."

"There goes our man to find out where they went," Britney sighed.

"I guess we are going to have to find them when they decide to come out of hiding."

"But at what cost?" Britney asked.

"I wish I could answer that, Britney," Jerry paused. "Even I can't answer that question."

…..

Connor and Clover would be waiting for the nurse to come and give them the news about Alex's surgery. They were leaning against the railing, looking out of the window from the 8th level. Clover was worried about Alex, she lowered her head and gave a worried sigh. Connor glanced down to look at her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Clover?" He asked.

"I'm just worried," Clover said, answering his call. "I need to get my mind off of it right now."

"I think I can do that," Connor replied in a nervous tone.

Clover turned her head to where she was facing his handsome face.

"I need to come clean and tell you the reason why I truly was at your Graduate School in San Francisco," Connor said as he took her hand and led her to the chairs that they were standing in front of.

"You mean-," Clover began.

"I'm a trainee learning the ropes about how to go undercover as an agent here at WOOHP," Connor admitted. "We couldn't track your compowder as easily as Sam and Alex's. I was sent on the undercover mission since I appear to be younger than my age. I-I'm really 24."

"You did a great job fooling me that's for sure," said Clover.

For a few moments, Clover didn't know if she was angry about this truth or surprised that she couldn't tell that he was undercover. To her, it only made her LOVE him more.

"I really do like you, Clover," Connor paused. "I actually love you! The first moment I saw your eyes, my heart was heavy and felt warm, I got butterflies in my stomach. You're so beautiful, Clover."

"Connor, I am surprised at this new information," she paused, her brain changing the subject on them for the moment. "But I can tell that you want to switch from being an agent."

"I went to college and received my degree in Psychology," he answered. "After what happened these past three days, I want to provide help for those who fall victim to the suspects' plans."

That made Clover's heart flutter and soar.

"That is so fitting for you, Connor," Clover replied with a loving smile on her face. "I love you!"

…..

Sam and David took William to Beverly Hills Cemetery to pay a visit to his mother. William could still remember where she was buried, despite not being there since he was 7. He had spent part of his childhood in Beverly Hills, then grew up near the Great Falls in Montana. They came to a halt when William froze in his tracks. Sam glanced down at the beautiful headstone that marked William's mother. The brass lettering and butterfly carvings had been recently shined up and polished.

"Hello, Mom," William said. "I promised that I would come back to visit you again. I'm sorry that it took longer than what I hoped for. I promised that I would let you meet Alex, however I can't for a little while. I brought some friends here to meet you. They helped me in stopping Father and my half-brother."

Sam stepped a little closer, holding David's hand. She held a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Ms. Soal," She spoke. "My name is Sam and this is David, we are friends of Alex and came here on her behalf today to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you," David replied.

"William told us how important you are to him," Sam paused. "I am sorry that you had to go through that."

"Marcel did the same thing that father did to you to Alex," William admitted. "She's fighting for her life right now."

About ten minutes passed by, the three of them stood there in complete silence. William touched the headstone as Sam placed down the bouquet of Forget-me-Nots on the headstone; William mentioned earlier that Forget-me-Nots were his mother's favorite flower. William then stood up and looked at Sam and David.

"We should head back," he said. "It looks like it's about to storm again."

…..

A few hours later, Alex would be back in a hospital room. The surgery to remove the homemade heart shunt was risky. Sam, Clover, Britney, William, Connor, and David were gathered around her. William was sitting close to her, holding Alex's hand in his. Sam and Britney were sitting in chairs that were at the end of the hospital bed, David was standing behind Sam with his hands on her shoulder. Clover was sitting on the other side, Connor leaned against the wall next to her.

Sturing, her eyes squinted together before she began to open her eyes.

…..

It would be dark in a very cold place. Only the light from candles was the only source of light in this dark night. Stone walls covered the room as there was a casket with the lid wide open. On the ground knelt two girls who had the other's face. The air was still and sent cold chills running through their veins.

"My son is a traitor, your father was a failure," a dark male voice called to the girls. "Your brother is a disgrace, and your half-brother paved the path for you both to become the masters of this cult. I have a mission for you."

The girls glanced up to look at the stone casket with joker-like smiles on their faces.

_**~Author's Note~ **_

_**Another fanfiction completed. I hope you all have enjoyed this fanfiction! Please stay tuned for part two of this fanfiction! **_


End file.
